Going Under
by Hittocere
Summary: Cho the Swordhunter made his ultimate mistake when he took Iroi from his parents. His battle vs Kenshin was the last one he'd ever fight. For no one harms an innocent child while Kenshin's around. Based off Episode 40 of the Anime.
1. Cho’s Final Mistake  Ep 40

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin Nor the plot of the first Chapter. I decided that this scene should have had a far different ending. It should be word for word for the anime for this parts of it. So yeah this is a summery word for word for the middle of Episode 40 of the the Battle against Cho. I think it will be simple to see where it's headed. :) next chapter is my ending to the battle against Cho.

Going Under - 1. Cho's Final Mistake

* * *

The battle was still in its early stages, Cho had more than one sword. The supply seemed nearly endless. Kenshin was running out of time, and patience. Iroi screamed from his place in the tree. Cho scowled as Kenshin continued to ignore him. The broom haired samurai was all swords and no talent as far as Kenshin was concerned. He also seemed to be more offense then defense. There wasn't really any concern at this point.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Let's get you down now, shall we?" Kenshin said smiling at the small child. This upset Cho even more, the broom haired blonde started something far more disturbing then.

"I see… I guess you were right. I suppose I've been trying to have fun rather than take you seriously," Cho replied crawling up off the ground. Kenshin looked at him then back at Iroi.

"Ernigel?" Iroi muttered. Looking at the pissed Cho and a kind Kenshin little Iroi was deeply confused. At least for a baby.

"I'm sorry Iroi, this may take longer than I thought it would…" Kenshin said smiling at Iroi.

"Quit your yapping right now and turn around 'cause I swear if you don't fight with me I'll hack up that kid first," Cho was pretty pissed, but not as much as Kenshin. You could almost hear the nerve snap. Kenshin turned around with his eyes narrowed to the smallest pupils you'll ever see.

"So you were holding out on me weren't ya? If y'all had shown me that face from the beginning I would have taken ya more seriously from the get go!" Cho said amused. He looked at Kenshin and smiled daggers. He whipped off his shirt to reveal what at first looked like steel belts. Kenshin could hear Misao and Okina from the Aoiya approaching. They weren't alone either. Shakku's son shouted something about the sword. Then Cho spoke again.

"I'm Cho, the Sword Hunter of the Juppongatana, let me show you what I can really do," he grabbed something on the back of the belts. Suddenly a sword unraveled itself from the man's waist instantly. Something about that sword said dangerous to Kenshin, he held his sheath ready for any changes. The problem was that the sword was almost as fast as him!

"DON'T GET HIT MR. HIMURA!!! THE HAKUJIN NO TACHI IS NEARLY IMPOSSIPLE TO AVOID!!!" one of them shouted too late. He felt the thin steel pierce his skin easily. It was all he could do to dodge now. He started to feel a surge of pain which made him grasp his leg cautiously. Misao and the others were saying something that he again couldn't hear. His ears were throbbing uncontrollably, he had to keep his full attention on the sword. One mistake and…

"HIMURA!!!" Misao shouted. He could almost see the blood dripping down from his forehead where the Hakuji no Tachi had cut. The sword seemed to be dancing around Cho, a small flick of his wrist and one wrong move could be fatal. Then Cho started talking again.

"You sure don't know when to call it quits. Don't you know you 're in trouble partner? This ain't the time to be risking your life for a baby," Cho thought aloud. Glad for a second to breath Kenshin took a huge breath.

"He may be just a baby to you, but to someone like me who has slain many people during the revolution, he is an irreplaceable child of the new generation," Kenshin shouted, he paused to breath, "even if I must give my life, I'll make sure to return Iroi safely to his parents." Cho was no longer amused, you could just tell from the glimmer in his eye. Shekku however was shocked. He had finally understood something.

"Eh… I was wondering what was up, but it's just mister imperialist bragging. You can say whatever you want to, but your days are already over. From here on it will be my Hakujin no Tachi that'll create a new regime under Lord Shishio. So you can die peacefully," Cho replied, his arrogance quiet clear as he raised up the Hakujin no Tachi.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, what you say is impossible," Kenshin was interrupted by Cho.

"Wha'd you say?" Cho interrupted furiously.

"New eras don't come about because of swords, they're created by the people who wield them," Kenshin finished. Seikku pulled his head up and looked in Kenshin's direction with new understanding.

"Don't make me say this too many times," Cho spit, "Just die already!"Cho was so fuming that he started swinging his sword again. Seikku got up after Cho spit.

"Darling!" Seikku's wife cried out in fear as the blade changed directions.

"That guy!" Misao said watching as he ran up towards the shrine.

"Audience members shouldn't be up on stage without permission!" Cho yelled letting the blade chase after Seikku.

"No!" Seikku's wife cried as she watched it gain in slow motion for her husband. He would have been hit by the Hakujin no Tachi, but Kenshin threw the sword hilt at the tip to cancel it out. So Seikku escaped unscathed for now, but now all he had left was the little bit of his metal sheath that remained. An unspoken idea was shared, but Seikku went to the shrine instead of going after Iroi.

'Sir Seikku hurry and get Iroi,' Kenshin thought to himself watching the smith's movements wearily. Seikku smiled and looked up at Iroi.

"Just a little longer Iroi, papa's coming to save you. He just has something to do first!" Seikku shouted as he headed for the shrine. He had something to do now, something that could change the tide of this battle.

"Sir Seikku!" Kenshin stated in surprise. Then Cho's blade was back to being focused on him again. The tired and well past done Rurouni turned to face him again.

"What an irritating fool," Cho muttered aloud again. He set the blade back into another deadly position.

'The swords that I make will create a new era,' Seikku thought running as fast as he could for the shrine's doors, 'I could never understand what my father meant by those words-' He heard a clash as but kept running. Kenshin had just lead the Hakujin no Tachi into what remained of his sheath.

'What the heck?!? I got too close!' Cho thought as Kenshin jumped towards him. He was only going to have one shot at this though.

'But I finally understand now… People create new eras,' Seikku thought on almost there. 'and people are also the ones that must defend the new eras!'

"AaahhH!" Kenshin yelled as he pushed one of his left elbow forward. He put all of his concentration and strength into that blow.

'I have to take this risk! I have to trust him with it!' Seikku was nearly screaming in his head as he flung the doors open. There inside lay the precious sword, the last sword forged by his father, Shakku Arai. Seikku rushed forward to get it, he knew what he had to do now. 'Perhaps this man will be able to use my father's last sword the way it was meant to be used. In order to protect Iroi, in order to protect these times of peace!'

"Alright Himura!" Misao cheered. Kenshin hit his mark, dead center of his forehead.

"He used his elbow to counter-attack that move," Okina described, "but this is the last means of attack Himura posses without a sword. If this doesn't settle things--" Okina was hoping Cho would stay down. Kenshin panted as he grabbed at the pavement.

"… Looks like I can't afford to keep underestimating ya there partner. You can bet that I going make sure I stay out of your reach," Cho commented. "I'll hack away at you from a nice safe distance." He said looking up from where he landed on his back.

"It's hopeless," Okina breathed, "now there's no chance he can win."

'If only… If only he had a sword!' Misao thought desperately.

"Mr. Himura! This is my father's final master piece. I want you to use it!" Seikku yelled as Kenshin caught the holy sword. Kenshin just stared at the sword in his hand in surprise.

"Shoot, that was supposed to be for my collection… well it don't matter, all I gotta do is beat you to get it," Cho paused, "we both got real swords now. So it's kill or be killed, makes it nice and simple. Draw your blade, and let's settle this!" Kenshin didn't move, his hand hovering just above the wooden hilt.

"Go for it Himura! This fight is ours now that we've got a sword!" Misao cheered almost happily. Yet Kenshin continued to hesitate. His focus was on the battle, but his hand just shook above the blade.

"Huh… why?" Misao thought aloud.

"No good, I don't believe Himura will draw that sword," Okina sighed, "He can't allow himself too. To him, a man who has sworn never to kill again, drawing a sword that doesn't have a reverse blade is unthinkable."

"But gramps, he can't afford to worry about that right now! I dunno what happened to Himura in the past, but if he doesn't do anything now he's gonna get killed!" Misao told Okina who seemed to know everything.

"That past is exactly the problem," he reasoned, "If he draws a sword now that isn't a reverse blade then he'll return to his former self as (Hitokiri) Battosai the Manslayer."

"(Hitokiri) Battosai the Manslayer? You mean Himura?" Misao stared shocked.

"And he'd never be able to go back to being a wanderer (Rurouni) again," Okina revealed. Misao gasped looking over at Kenshin who was still hesitating. Which Cho was finally tired of waiting.

"Hey," Cho said, "Now why is the Legendary (Hitokiri) Battosai the Manslayer hesitating to draw a weapon? Alright, if its cause you forgot how great killing somebody can feel," he paused, "I can help you remember what it's like, by giving a demonstration." He said pointing the Hakujin no Tachi at Iroi.

"Huh," Kenshin gasped surprise looking up at the helpless child behind Cho.

" Iroi!" his mother breathed. Okina growled pulling out his cane.

" Iroi!" Seikku screamed from the shrine's doors. Misao whipped out her Kunai, but it was too late. Only one person could save Iroi.

"Looks like I'm gonna be chopping me up a child of the new generation," Cho yelled sending the blade for Iroi. The air was quiet except the blade as a scream filled the air.

* * *

_next time on going under:_

_"So it's all over..."_

_Blood coated the shrine courtyard pouring out of the slowly chilling flesh._

_Misao looked on in disbelief._

_Iroi didn't understand what had happened, but when he went to shake Kenshin's hand Kenshin pulled his hand back._

what would have happened?


	2. Warriors Suite

Sorry this damnable site is being a pain with my system. I figured out a way around it so here's part two. Two words, Warriors Suite

* * *

Kenshin's hands were on the blade and his eyes narrowed. He was yelling, and it only increased in intensity as he grabbed the blade harder. He had finally cracked, he would never allow someone to die for such a purpose ever. He pulled it back to almost a Battojitsu stance and leapt forward at speeds beyond what anyone imagined.

"Y'all fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Cho yelled almost laughing manically as Kenshin drew the blade.

"He was only trying to lure Himura closer!" Okina realized too late. Kenshin was far too close to be able to jump back without hurting himself more.

"I'm gonna make you pay for making a fool out of me!" Cho yelled switching the blade's direction with the flick of a wrist, "Gotcha, I'm gonna skewer you from behind!" Kenshin flipped in mid air around the deadly blade. Cho was doomed…

"Wha?!" he stammered. Kenshin drew the blade his eyes non existent. He was still yelling. 'That move… he ain't human! It's almost like he's some kind of machine!' Cho thought as Kenshin's strike loomed closer.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryukansen Chuoji," was all that could be heard as Kenshin's blade found its mark in a blinding arch through Cho's chest. It was silent as Kenshin stood up and turned around to look at Cho. He held the blade in his hand mercilessly.

"So it's all over," Okina said looking on hopelessly. Blood coated the shrine courtyard pouring out of Cho's slowly chilling flesh. He let out one final breath and everyone there knew what had happened.

Misao looked on in disbelief. She had never dreamed that of how much power Kenshin really possessed. Although it was still too shocking to her to see him finally kill someone in front of her own eyes. Kenshin just looked back surveying the corpse for any movement. His eyes were the narrowest she had ever seen them. The pupils were smaller almost than a pin hole.

She watched in terror as the scene replayed in her mind like music on a skipping CD. He looked almost happy, then looked back at Iroi. He sheathed the blade and shoved it on his waist. Seikku and his wife were to stunned to do anything but stare as Kenshin removed Iroi from were he hung. The boy didn't understand what had happened, but when he went to shake Kenshin's hand Kenshin pulled his hand back.

"Sir Seikku," he said grabbing the back of Iroi's robe, "take good care of him." Seikku nodded and watched him closely while holding Iroi close. He bowed slightly and looked back at his old sword. He picked up the fragments of his sword and sheath wrapping them up tight. He placed the remnants in his gi and headed down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when someone finally tried to speak.

"Himura!" Misao called finally, he looked back at her, "where are you going?"

"To Shishio, I'll kill him now and solve the problem," he responded coldly, "goodbye Miss Misao. Don't even consider following me this time." He was gone before she could follow after him. When her wits finally came back to her Okina grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't even think about it Misao," Okina warned, the old man was looking at her with a stern expression.

"Shishio… He was the one that Zenkaku was ordered to attack Kenshin back in that village," Misao remembered finally, "he's going to see that guy without any backup!" She shook free of his grasp only to be caught by his words.

"Misao! It is not your place to go and back him up," Okina told her sternly, she looked back at him defiantly, "Himura is the only man I would ever let go anywhere by himself. You would not be helping him if you went, you would only be in my way. Don't you understand Misao?"

"No I wouldn't, I'd fight right behind him gramps!" Misao argued pushing her hands out defensively, "what is there to understand?! I will—"

"You'll be killed. Shishio would show you no mercy, even though you are clearly a child and even more clearly a woman Misao. You will not be going after him!" Okina whispered angrily, "hell so help me to keep you away from him! You will return to Aoiya with me now! There will be no further discussion on the matter."

The way Okina said it was like stabbing the truth in with a four inch knife. Misao could do nothing but comply as he rushed her back to the restaurant Aoiya. Misao felt defeated, she had been so close to finding her lord Aoshi, now that dangling hope had just been torn away. Her heart was so confused…

'Himura… He… he didn't want to kill him before. What could have changed, what did that one life do to him?' Misao wondered. She would forgive Okina later, but right now he was breaking her heart slowly into little pieces. 'Himura was the last one to see Lord Aoshi alive, he must have some idea where he is!' She was so desperate to escape and find either one, but now was not the opportune moment. Okina would stop her before she even got half a meter.

"Please Misao, don't dwell on it… it's just neither of us want to see you hurt," Okina said quietly. She walked in behind him silently, her face was a trained blank. If she showed even the slightest bit of hope she would be found out.

So the story continued, with one less on the side of peace.

* * *

Comment: Honestly, there was no way I was going to finish it otherwise. So anyone else can carry it from here if they want… I was rather surprised to find that there were almost no stories with the Kairyu Pirate leader. Well that's all for this one.


End file.
